When Family Steps In
by HungerGamesAddict
Summary: When 14 yr old Abbi comes to live at Anubis house, she discovers Fabian is her long lost brother. But what happens when Romance begins to fly between Jerome and Abbi? And what happens when someone causes Abbi to change? I stink at summarizes. but read
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath, and knock on the door. A semi-small woman comes over and smiles.

"Oh Hello sweetie! You must be Abigail! I'm Trudy, your house mother." She smiles. She seems nice, so I feel welcome. I look around.

"Uhm, where are the others?" I ask.

"Oh, they are all at school. They should be home quickly. Come, I'll show you your room." She begins to walk up the stairs, and I follow, excited to see my new room.

"You don't mind having your own room for now, do you? We still need to figure out all the rooms. Since one student went to a training camp for the summer in California, we had a space open. Problem is, it was a boy who left." Trudy explains. I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, maybe I can… Oh my god!" I say, walking into my lavender room with white windowpanes and a small twin size bed. It was beautiful!

"This room is amazing!" I say. Trudy smiles.

"It's only temporary. And here is your bed items," She says, handing me a set of sheets, pillows and their cases, and a thick top blanket. I smile and take them.

"Alright. Well, supper is in a half hour." She smiles before leaving. I set my blankets neatly on my bed, and open up one of my two suitcases, filled with pictures, and decorations from back home. I pull out my iPod stand, and plug my iPod touch in. Pressing shuffle, I listen to "Grenade" come on. I smile and start getting to work. I decorate, and post pictures on the walls. But I stop when I see an old picture of me, my mom, my dad, and my older brother. I was only five when this was taken, and he was seven. I sigh. I lived with him here in the UK, and I when our parents got divorced, my mother moved to America, and I had to come with her, never getting to see him again. I wish I could find him. I let it leave my head, and I quickly change into my favorite denim shorts and a baby blue tank top. Suddenly, I hear the others walking in, and I hear Trudy.

"You guys have been let out late. Well, we have a new student." Trudy smiles.

"Where?" A girl asks.

"Well, you all go sit and eat, and I will get her." Trudy says before walking to the stairs.

"Abigail! Supper!" Trudy calls. I finish brushing my brunette hair into a side pony and walk down stairs. I look at all the students before they see me. A girl with purple streaks in her hair, a girl with curly hair, a blonde girl, and a girl who looks a little like Trudy. Then the boys. One who has wavy blonde hair and really cute blue eyes **(I like his eyes, what can I say?)** a boy with dark skin and by the look of it blue eye's friend, and then there is a boy sitting next to the curly hair girl. He looks so much like me it's creepy. Brunette hair, regular skin, and a semi weird smile. But in the good way. The only difference is he has deep chocolate eyes, and I had blue eyes, which I got from my mom. I walk into the dining room, and everyone turns to look. Blue eyes and friend both drop their forks, and all the girls smile.

"Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Nina." The curly haired girl says, standing up. I let out a sigh of relief hearing her American accent.

"I'm Abbi, nice to meet you. Thank god I'm not the only American here." I smile. Everyone seems surprised by my accent.

"You're American?" The girl with purple streaks says.

"Well, I was born here in UK, and lived here until I was five, but then my parents got divorced, and I went to America with my mother. I actually have a brother and my father who probably still live here, and he's about 16 now." I explain.

"Wait, how old are you?" Blue eyes asks.

"14, why?"

"Oh, you're younger than us. We're all 16." He explains. I shrug.

"I don't mind. But I'm starving." I say, sitting next to the boy who reminds me of my brother.

"So, what are your names?" I ask, taking a scoop of spaghetti.

"I'm Patricia," Purple streak girl says.

"I'm Mara," The girl who looks like Trudy says.

"I'm Amber," The blonde says.

"I'm Jerome," Blue eyes says.

"I'm Alfie," Jerome's friend says.

"And I'm Fabian." Fabian. That is so creepy. That's my brother's name.

"Uhm, Fabian, after supper, can I talk to you?" I ask. He and Nina look confused, but he nods. We all finish dinner in silence, and afterwards, I walk outside with Fabian.

"So, what's up, new girl?" He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, so this may sound crazy, but, did you have a sister?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. She was five when my parents got divorced, and she moved… to America…. With my mom…" He says.

"Now, tell me, what is your mother's name and your sister's name?"

"Allegra Hamilton and Abigail Rutter. Wait…. What's your father's name and your brother's name?" He asks.

"Michael Rutter and Fabian Rutter." I say. His eyes widen.

"Oh my god. Abbi. It's me. Fabian." He says. I smile huge and hug him.

"Oh my gosh I thought I would never see you again!" I smile, hugging him. He looks at me.

"I had a feeling you looked familiar." He smiles.

"Well, I'm just glad I have a brother again." I smile before turning to the sound of the door opening.

"Uhm, uh, Victor wants us all inside." Nina says. I pull back, blushing. I walk inside, and turn to Fabian.

"I love you, Big brother." I smile.

"Love you too baby sister."

Later that night, I walk down stairs to find Jerome next to the phone.

"What's wrong blue eyes?" I smile. He looks up.

"N-N-nothing. My parents just, they don't seem to care about me." He says. I sit next to him, and try to think of what to say.

"Jerome, they love you. You know that. Just sometimes, people have a hard time showing that. I should know, my boyfriend broke up with me because I was so scared to tell him how I felt." When I say this, Jerome looks up at me.

"Well, that's his loss." He smiles. I look into his blue eyes, and before I know it, his lips are on my own. My hand finds the back of his neck, and he gently tangles his fingers in my silky, straight hair. I was magical, well, at least until I heard a gasp.

"Jerome, why are you snogging with my sister?"


	2. Games We Played

I look up.

"F-F-Fabian…. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was gonna say goodnight to you, but I guess you're getting close with Jerome." He says. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, but he was upset and I was just comforting him! And you have no right getting into my personal business like this!" I say, beginning to raise my voice.

"I'm your older brother, I need to protect you! You don't know the beginning on how dangerous this house is!" He yells.

"I don't care about this god dang house! This is my life, and I can do what I so please! If that means kissing Jerome, that's my decision! Not yours!" It's ironic… the first day I see my brother in 9 years and we are already fighting.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down you guys. Fabian, this isn't like you. You usually are nice to new people. I should know." Nina smiles, rushing downstairs. Fabian blushes, and I know something is going on between them.

"What's the yelling about? I need my beauty sleep!" Amber groans, walking down after Nina.

"Nothing." I say bitterly.

"Night Jerome, night Fabian." I say, almost hissing the end. I follow Amber upstairs, and I hear Fabian turn to Jerome.

"Listen here, you stay away from my sister. She's gotten her heart broken before. And I know you. You go through girls faster than Alfie pranks. So back off. And when I find out what happened to Mick, I swear if you are one of the suspects, I will kill you for killing my mate, got it?" He says before storming off. I roll my eyes, and walk in my room to find Nina and Amber.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I ask.

"Well, since you've already decorated, Victor moved us to your room, and our old room is now being used for storage." Nina explains. I shrug and crawl into my bed, and wait for Amber to fall asleep.

"Nina, you awake?" I mumble.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is Fabian usually this protective?" I ask.

"Well, for as long as I have known him, he is a little protective. But he is just like that." Nina whisper-explains.

"He protects who he loves." I mumble to myself.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing. G'night." I say before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of someone entering the room. I look up, and before I can scream, a masked man gags me and a shot of something in my arm, knocking me out cold.

I wake up again to hear rustling in my room. What happened? Or was that a dream? I sit up and look around to find Nina sneaking out of the room. Amber is following her, and before the door is closed, I hear two others.

"Hi guys, is she asleep?" Patricia. What is she doing here at midnight?

"Yeah. And we cannot let her follow us. 4 people is enough." Nina says. So, she has secrets. I silently snicker.

"Alright, let's go before Victor wakes up." Fabian says. Fabian! Why is he up here? Once the door clicks shut and I hear them walk away. I click my bedside lamp on, and I crawl out of bed. I sneak out behind them, and follow them until they walk to the attic. But, Victor said that the Attic was out of bounds… something fishy is going on. I creep back to my room, and I look around for something interesting. I find a box under Nina's bed. I find her diary, and a weird necklace. I look at the necklace first. It's an eye. Almost like the Eye of Horace that I learned about last month in my Egyptian class. Unknowing what to do with it, I put it around my neck. I hear footsteps, so I grab the diary and crawl in my bed, turning off my light. Right on time, Nina sneaks in the door and walks over to her bed. She picks up the box and looks inside. She gasps, and begins to panic. She runs out, and I clutch the necklace. Once I don't hear her footsteps, I pick up my flashlight and begin to look at the pages. But one page makes me stop and read it.

Dear Diary,

I went to the attic with Fabian tonight. Amber was sick, and Patricia still was shaken up from last night. I still can't believe Victor tried to kill us. Something so surprising happened to us. We walked up the stairs, I tripped, and fell into his arms, and…. We kissed. I was so shocked, and so was he. We swore that we would never speak of it again, but I just feel like… when we kissed a spark fell or something. I just felt like… I wanted something more. Well, no time to think about this now. Maybe tomorrow night things will be different.

Also, there is a new girl coming tomorrow. I wonder if she will be American. I just hope Fabian isn't going to fall head over heels for her. God… I wish he would just tell me the truth. I know he doesn't like me more than a friend. But why does my gut keep thinking he does? Well, for now, I just hope I can make a new friend, and maybe soon, a boyfriend.

Love, Nina XOXO

Wow… so Nina likes Fabian. I smirked. Of course she does. Now, time to get them back. I crawl out of bed, and walk to the attic door. I use my booby pin to unlock the door, and walk up the stairs. I see Fabian, Nina, Patricia, and Amber sitting in a circle, with a book in front of them.

"How did you lose the necklace?" Fabian asks.

"I don't know! I left it in my box for safe keeping, and when I came back, it was gone!" Nina explains. So she wants the Eye of Horace, yeah? Well, she better get ready, because I have a game they need to play.

"Whatcha all doing up here? Ghost hunting?" I smile, leaning against the wall. They all jump, and turn to me.

"W-W-what are you doing here?" Nina asks.

"Looking for evil spirits! What does it look like? I woke up with my roommates leaving for the 'Forbidden Attic' so I had to follow." I say. Sitting down next to them, I speak up.

"Well, I heard Nina is looking for some sort of necklace, and I know where it is –" They all look at me, shocked when I say this, "– So I thought I will turn this into a game." I smirk.

"What kind of game?" Patricia asks, suspiciously.

"And why is there a bandage on your upper arm?" Fabian asks. I turn and look at my left arm to find a bandage that starts an inch passed my elbow, and it wraps up my arm to my shoulder, but half of it is hidden by my tee-shirt.

"Battle scar." I smirk. "And Truth or Dare." They all let out a sigh of relief when I say this. I just snicker and shake my head. I'm not letting them off that easily. I turn to Nina.

"Nina, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," she says, instantly regretting it.

"Alright then,"

"No! I mean I pick dare!" She says, but I just smile my devilish smile and shake my head.

"Honey, either way it's not gonna turn out so well. So pick your poison." I smirk.

"Fine. Truth."

"Alright. Well, what happened between you and Fabian last night?" I ask. Nina's eyes widen.

"Wha-What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Oh please, I have my ways. Now tell." I say.

"Well, it's simple. I came up here with Fabian, and I tripped, he caught me in his arms, and we accidently kissed. Simple. But it was nothing. No Thing." She says.

"Prove."

"How?" She asks.

"Kiss him, and prove to me it was nothing." I say. This is gonna be a fun night. Nina's eyes widen, and she just rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She says before turning to Fabian and kissing him. She was about to pull away, but it was almost like she melted into Fabian's arms. I gawked, and stood up.

"My work here is done for now." I say.

"Then give us the necklace." Amber says. I just shake my head.

"I'm not done with you 4 yet." I say before leaving. As I leave the attic, I get a phone call. I answer it.

"Is the deed done?" He asks.

"Give me time. I have the necklace, and I want to figure out more. Then I will finish. Don't worry, by the end of the week, Sibuna and Nina Martian will be no more." I say.

"Good. Now back to your room. You won't want to get caught by me." He laughs before hanging up. I turn around and Fabian behind me.

"What Fabian?" I growl. He puts his hands on my shoulders and brings me closer.

"What's going on with you? Earlier you were happy and nice, now your mean and evil? What is going on in your head?" He asks. I shake out of his grip.

"Nothing that's your problem." I growl again. He grabs me tighter and looks in my blue eyes. Shock crosses his face.

"What have they done to you? Your eyes look… So different. What happened to my little sister, with her sea blue eyes that can make a lonely person smile? The girl who could sing like an angel? Where is that Abbi I know?" He asks. I shake out of his grip, and push him away forcefully.

"That little girl isn't here anymore." I growl before leaving. I turn back and see Fabian standing in the same position I left him in, tears streaming down his face. I close my bedroom door, and everything floods back to me. The time Fabian and I picked strawberries and fell into the pond next to the patch when I was 3, the day I fell and twisted my ankle when I was 4 and he carried me home, and then the day we hid in my closet when mom and dad where fighting, how I was holding on to Fabian while being pulled into a cab, but the second I lost my grip, losing my brother and best friend, seeing him again 9 years later, and him saying he love me again after so long. I turn to my cast up my arm. What _did _they do to me? And who did it? I was turning into a monster… a, a, a mutt.

**Questions!**

**What happened to Abbi?**

**Where is Mick?**

**Who was on the phone, and what does he want with the Eye of Horace?**

**Will you review? Pretty please? lmaoo**


	3. Suspicion & Evil Turns Dangerous

**Author's note: Okay, so this is really short, but I have a good reason. Someone (You know who you are) has been saying to me that this story is stolen from her and another girl, WHEN IT IS NOT, and It really upset me. I'm thinking of deleting this story, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? But seriously, you don't like it, don't waste your time reviewing and possibly hurting someone's feelings. And you can't take back what you say on the internet… the second a review is sent, I get the email. So even if you instantly delete it, I still read it. Anyways, here's the story.**

I wake up the next morning, walk down to breakfast, and see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask icily.

"The question is, what is your problem?" Alfie asks.

"Problem? I don't have a problem. Why don't you mind your own business Nut head?" I snap back. I grab my plate, and storm back up stairs. I stop dead in my tracks seeing Victor walking down the stairs.

"Victor," I smile.

"Abigail," He smiles back. I continue my walk up stairs, ignoring the stares from my house-mates.

*Nina's POV*

We all watched Abbi and Victor. That was creepy.

"What was that all about?" Fabian mumbles to me.

"I have no idea. But I don't like it." I mumble back. Victor walks in.

"I have noticed all of you haven't been kind to our new student. She may be younger than you all, but that is no reason to be impolite. She is much more mature than all of you, and I expect you all to treat her as such." Victor says. I look at everyone, and they all look at Victor like he is insane.

"By the way, I found a tape of you, Mr. Rutter, stealing the tape from my corridor and replacing it with the… other tape. And I am not happy. You're lucky I don't punish you more than I plan to." He hisses at Fabian.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, because I know who is behind all this, Ms. Martin, Ms. Williamson, and Mr. Rutter, you all are going to be walked to all your classes by a teacher, and walked straight home for the next month. And two men will be blocking the doors, and if I find out any of you are sneaking around after lights out, this punishment will become much worse. Understood?" We all nod, and Victor walks away. I turn to Fabian.

"How did he find out?" I ask. He shakes his head. Standing up, he kisses my forehead before leaving for school. I blush and run after him.

*Jerome's POV*

I watch them leave, and stand up. I walk up to Abbi's room, and knock. She opens up, and scoffs. I lock my blue eyes with hers.

"What's going on with you?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just opened my eyes and saw things from a new point of view." She says. The thing is, I don't believe a word. I step closer and put my right hand on her shoulder. I lean down so my lips are lined up with her ear, and speak.

"Well, maybe you should close your eyes and look from your old view. That's the version I fell for." I say before looking at her and locking my lips with hers. She seems shocked, but cups my cheek with her hand and deepens the kiss. I nip on her lip, asking for more. She opens her mouth a bit, and our tongues dance in motion, working together until we need to break for air.

"W-wow…" She mumbles. A smile begins to dance on my face, and I lean my forehead against hers. She smiles and gently kisses me again before stepping back.

"Uhm, I need to get ready for school." She says, face still red. I look her down and shake my head.

"You seem time to me. Come on, let's go." I say, taking her hand. She blushes, and walks with me.

*Abbi's POV*

I took his hand, and walked down stairs hand and hand with him. But something rung inside me. A voice took over my head. _Don't trust him! Get rid of him now!_ With that, I let go of his hand, and he turns to me.

"Wha-" Before I can object to whatever is commanding me in my head, I shove him, and he collapses down the stairs.


	4. Memories Come Back to Haunt

I watch him fall to the ground, and the second I hear the boom of him hitting the bottom, I scream. What is going on in my head?

_It's not your body anymore. It's mine._

"Get the hell out of my head!" I think. I run down to a motionless Jerome, and put my hand over his mouth, hoping to feel his warm steady breath. Instead, I find cold nothing.

"Help! I need help!" I scream. Before I can stop myself, I get up, and walk upstairs, acting like nothing happened. As I climb the final steps, I see Trudy run to Jerome.

_Keep going. Don't stop. He's not important. DO IT!_

"No!" I scream, running down to Jerome.

"Love, are you alright? The kids have been saying it's like you're two different people." Trudy says.

"Y-Yeah… I'm just a little tense." I murmur. I look down at a still motionless Jerome, and take a deep breath.

"Let me do something." I say. Trudy nods and runs to call a doctor. I tip his chin up, close his nose, and part his lips. I take a deep breath and breath into his mouth, and after two breaths, I unbutton the top few buttons to his school shirt and start pumping on his chest. I repeat twice, and thank my stars for paying attention at Girl Scouts Camp. I suddenly feel his chest jerk up, and I pull away, not being embarrassed when I notice all the other Anubis House Borders watching me.

"Is he okay?" Alfie asks.

"Y-yeah. I think so." I say.

"What happened?" Fabian asks.

"Well, he f-f-fell down the stairs."

"You don't seem too sure about that." Patricia snorts. I stand up, and shove her.

"At least I'm not jealous because Jerome chose _me _and not _you_!" I snap.

"That's it!" Patricia says, throwing her arms down. She immediately grabs my hair and we start fighting **(Picture what Amber and Mara did in that one episode) **until Fabian pulls me off of her and Alfie pulls Patricia off of me. We both are in the air, still kicking, until we run out of energy.

"Let me go Alfie!" Patricia yells. Alfie drops her, and she glares at me before storming to her room. Mara follows, and Fabian looks at me.

"What is your problem? You have been acting so strange! Like someone is controlling you!" He says.

"My _problem_ is that everyone is treating me like…. Like a total bitch! And I'm sick of it! So, now I decided to change my personality." I say, growling have of it. Fabian snorts.

"That's not like you, and I know it. I may have only known you for 5 years, but that is still true. Something, or someone, totally took control of your body over night! What happened?" He demands. I take a step closer, and lean forward so I'm inches from my brother's face.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." And with that, I spin on your heels and walk up stairs.

*Fabian's POV*

"Maybe the reason people are treating you like a bitch is because you're acting like one." I mumble when she is up the stairs. I turn to Jerome, and at this time he is sitting up.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Are you okay mate?" I ask.

"Yeah. The last thing I remember is snogging Abbi-" he starts. We all snicker, and he rolls his blue eyes before continuing. "- and when I walked down the stairs with her, she stopped like two steps down, took her hand back, and shoved me down, and then I blacked out." He explained.

"Course. She's part of this." Nina murmurs. I gently elbow her, and turn.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure, come on." She says, taking my hand and bringing me over to the laundry room. We both walk inside, and I close the door.

"So what's up?" She asks.

"I think Victor has something to do with Abbi acting so weird. They seem all buddy-buddy now."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_The question is, what is your problem?" Alfie asks. _

"_Problem? I don't have a problem. Why don't you mind your own business Nut head?" Abbi snap back. She grabs her plate, and storms back up stairs. She stops dead in her tracks seeing Victor walking down the stairs._

"_Victor," She smiles._

"_Abigail," He smiles back._

_**Flashback 2**_

"_I have noticed all of you haven't been kind to our new student. She may be younger than you all, but that is no reason to be impolite. She is much more mature than all of you, and I expect you all to treat her as such." Victor says. Nina looks at everyone, and they all look at Victor like he is insane. _

_**End of Flashbacks**_

"Your right…. But what can we do?" She asks.

"I don't know."

"Hey, remember that bandage? Well, she is totally using it to show off… and it kinda creeps me out. I mean, Victor allows her to where a different outfit! She gets to wear a short sleeved white button shirt, and just her tie along with her skirt and black tights! It's weird!" She exclaims.

"Well, we should probably get to school." I say. I mental slap myself for saying that. Why would I rather go to school then stay here… in a small room… with Nina… Okay, bad thoughts lead to bad actions… Get out of my head bad thoughts! Much better…. **(Lmaooo ) **

"I guess… But first…" she starts. Oh crap… Bad thoughts are back… OUT OF MY HEAD BAD THOUGHTS!

"What?" She asks. Did I seriously say that out loud?

"Uhm, nothing. Go on?" **(I seriously LOVE the way Brad Kavanagh says "Uhm" it is so cute in a British Accent!)**

"Well," She continues. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I know what she is trying to do. I lean in, and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"That's it?" she smirks.

"What do you mean?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh haha Rutter. Don't be so innocent. I know what is going on in your head." She says. Crap. I finally cave and kiss her, mouth slightly opened. We continue to kiss, our tongues both dancing gracefully, and her back leaning against the washing machine, one hand on my neck, and her other on the top of the washer, holding her up. One of my arms is wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and the other also on the washer.

* * *

Patricia's POV

It has been ten minutes! What the hell are Nina and Fabian doing? Well, I can actually think – scratch that – I know what they are doing. I tap Jerome, who just got up, and whisper to him to get the camera. He nods, and runs off. He comes back quickly, and I motion the others to follow. I use Mara's bobby pin and pick the lock – I learned a lot from Nina – and I get the camera ready. I open the door, and I see… Nina and Fabian. Extremely snogging. Gross. I click the picture, and hide the camera in my bag.

"Uh, you guy, it's time for class!" I smile. They instantly stop snogging, but lips still pressed together. They stand totally still, and I snicker.

"Just because you guys are frozen doesn't mean you we can't see you." Jerome says. They pull away, faces bright red from blushing and from lack of breath, and turn to us.

"Do you know how to knock?" Fabian snaps.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I needed to _knock_ to enter the Laundry room!" I say. They both roll their eyes and walk out. I snicker, and look at the picture. Perfect. I will be able to use this against them now. I continue to look at the picture, and suddenly, a surge of jealousy runs through my veins. The way he holds onto her. He doesn't want to let her go. He clearly loves her. And I do mean love. I remember when it was like that for us. Well, almost like that at least. Before Joy stole him. I never forgave her for that.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_I walked in the woods, chatting with Fabian._

"_So, you seriously used to sing?" I ask._

"_Yeah. But I stopped. I still play guitar though. As you know." He laughs._

"_Sing,"_

"_Excuse me?" He asks._

"_You heard me. Sing something!" I smile._

"_Uh, alright." And he begins to sing the chorus to one of his songs. Right Time, apparently. _

"_If your waiting for the__  
__right time right place__  
__you'll wait forever__  
__lets fly__  
__lets rock the waves together__  
__you can do anything you wanna do_

_can't you see that its the__  
__right time right place__  
__its now or never__  
__shoot for the stars__  
__well live for ever__  
__don't let it slip through your hands__  
__coz baby its the right time now" He sang. Wow. I couldn't believe it._

"_It is the right time Fabes," I mumble._

"_Huh?" He asks._

"_N-Nothing." He stops, and turns to me._

"_No, it's not nothing. What?" He asks._

"_I-I said… It's the right time Fabes," I say. He looks me in the eyes, and leans down. His lips press against my own, and I lean my back against the tree trunk. The kiss continues until it begins to get dark, and then I climb up the tree, giddy from what just happened. Fabian just took my first kiss, and I would _never_ forget it. So, I waited for him to follow me up the tree and sit next to me. I pull out a pocket knife, and carve a heart into the trunk. He smiles, and writes his initials. I right mine too, and I curl up next to him. We walk back to the house hand in hand, and Joy looked at me, a devilish look on her face._

_**Flashback 2**_

_I walk out of the school, and walk around back._

"_Fabes?" I ask. We always met back her after school, and I was surprised not to see him. I round the corner, and gasp. Joy and Fabian. Snogging. My Fabes. Kissing my best friend. I tear up, and run to the woods. I run to the tree. Our tree. The tree he kissed me, and curl up and cry. I climb up after I compose myself, and find the heart. I pull out the pocket knife, and cut the piece off. I put it in my bag, and walk to the house. I glare at Joy and Fabian, and run to my room. I hide the wood under my bed, and wait until midnight to sneak up to the attic and hid it. I stay up their awhile, crying. The lyrics to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift ring in my head._

_The lingering question kept me up__  
__2am, who do you love?__  
__I wonder till I'm wide awake__  
__Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door__  
__I'd open up and you would say,__  
__It was enchanted to meet you__  
__All I know is I was enchanted to meet you__  
_

_**Flashback over**_

He broke my heart. Now I get him back. He should remember. Payback's a bitch Fabian.


	5. The Accident

Patricia's POV

I sit on my bed and look at the picture. Suddenly, I hear Victor's voice boom through the house.

"Borders of Anubis house, you are now going to stay at the house until further notice! That means no school, and no leaving." I smirk. Now for my plan to begin. I look in my camera, and find the picture of Joy and Fabian when they fell on each other. The day she disappeared. Then I find a picture of Amber kissing his cheek after he helped her get an A on her test and stay at the school, and a picture of Mara and him hugging after her grandfather died. I pick up my laptop, plug my camera into it, and quickly print out all of the pictures. I also find a picture Mara sent me of Fabian and Joy… snogging behind the Anubis house. I roll my eyes, and put all the pictures in a folder. Tonight, I get the wood heart.

* * *

*That night*

I wait for Mara to fall asleep, and I creep out of our room and walk up into the attic. I search for the wood, and right as I'm about to give up, I find it. In perfect condition, too. I stuff it into my bag, and wait for the morning. After breakfast, I will sneak into his room, and since Mick left – I still wonder where he went – I will be able to give them to him.

*Next morning, breakfast*

I walk downstairs, bag full of everything, and I sit down to eat.

"So, how is everyone?" Trudy asks.

"Glad to be able to sleep in." Amber states. I roll my eyes, and turn to Nina and Fabian.

"So, anything planned for today lovebirds?" I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jerome asks.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Hm, well, thank you Trudy, breakfast was delicious." I say, getting up and walking to Fabian's room.

I put down all the pictures on his bed, and in the middle, the wood heart, and I put a note on top. I smirk, and sneak to my room.

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

"Well that was weird, even for Patricia." I say.

"No kidding. Hey, wanna go to my room? I have some new… clues to show you." Nina whispers.

"Sure. Let me just get something out of my room, and I'll be right up." I say, getting up and walking to my room.

"Where is the Egyptian book? I- oh my god." I say to myself. I look on my bed to find Pictures of... Me and Joy… Me and Nina… Amber kissing my cheek after I helped her get an A, Mara crying on my shoulder after her grandfather died, and… a piece of wood? I look more closely at the wood, and find a heart with the initials "PW + FR 4ever" Wait… that was from when I kissed Patricia. God… Who did this? I look at the note, and read it aloud.

"Either pick one, or I tell everyone you're not who you seem to be." Who is this? God… this isn't good. I drop the pictures, and run out of my room, and remember I need to see Nina, and run up to her room.

"Nina?" I say. She opens the door, and smiles. I sit next to her on her bed, and I look at what she found.

"Wow… what is it?" I ask. Again. Mentally slapping myself.

"I have no… no, uhm…" she says, getting lost in my eyes. I smirk, and kiss her. She kisses back, and we both lay back onto her bed, me on top of her.

* * *

*Abbi's POV*

I walk down stairs, and find Jerome.

"Jerome… I need to talk to you."

"What? Do you wanna shoot me in the head? Rip my heart out?" He asks.

"I'm sorry okay! I don't know what came over me! Here, to make it up to you, do you wanna go to the bowling alley with me? I'll pay." I suggest. A grin dances on his face.

"I guess. But, didn't Victor say no leaving?" He asks.

"Eh, that means next to nothing to me." I laugh before quickly kiss him, and run upstairs. I walk into my bedroom and find… Nina and Fabian… Making out **(She's American, so she says that, not Snog) **gross!

"Uhm, don't mind me… just getting my purse." I say, walking over to my night stand. They ignore me, and I groan.

"Freaks!" I snap before slamming the door.

I walk down the stairs, and Jerome looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Uhm, I don't think they let you wear slippers." He laughs. I look down to see I'm wearing my slippers, and I blush before running upstairs. I open the door to find Nina and Fabian still making out, but this time, Fabian is shirtless. I'll never understand 16 year olds. I grab my shoes and socks and sit on my bed, putting them on, and I chuck both my slippers, one at Fabian's head, and one at Nina's. They both turn and glare at me. I snicker.

"You know, if you two wanna do it, you really should do it in a private room, or lock the door." I say with a face I'm trying to keep straight. Inside, I'm either rolling my eyes or laughing hysterically. I think both. I leave, and walk down to meet Jerome.

"Hia," I smile.

"I called a Cab, it should be here –" He's cut off by the honking of the cab. "– About now!" He laughs. We both walk out, and we start driving.

"Jerome, I'm really sorry about what happened." I say.

"Yeah, what happened? Why did you kiss me, then shove me down the stairs?" He asks.

"I have no idea. All I remember is I was asleep the first night, and I woke up hearing someone walking into my room, he was masked, and gagging me before knocking me out cold. I woke up back in my bed, and I was totally different." I explain, whispering the last part.

"Hm, that's strange." He says. I nod, and look at the car seat. He looks at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head, and turn away. He places his hand under my chin, and turns my head to look him straight in the eyes. "What's wrong Abbi?" He asks.

"I just don't…" I say, trailing off.

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks.

"No! No, just the opposite."

"Then what?" He demands.

"I-I love you Jerome." I say. His eyes soften, and he smiles. Kissing me, he whispers, "I love you too,"

_I warned you. Now you pay. _

What? I break away, terror taking over my face.

"Are you okay? You just went ghostly pale." Jerome asks.

"Y-Yea-No…" I admit.

"What's wr –" He starts. But before he finishes, we both feel the Cab swerve off the road.


End file.
